


Brindis

by ArkaideHdz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaideHdz/pseuds/ArkaideHdz
Summary: Pequeñas historias StonyAUHoward quiere demasiado a su hijo Tony





	1. Chapter 1

El jardín estaba listo:  
Decoración  
Mesas  
Sillas  
Arreglos  
Comida  
Música tranquila  
Y los meseros comenzaban a servir las bebidas para repartirlas a los invitados.

***

En una de las habitaciones estaba un adulto joven intentando acomodarse la corbata- Maldición- vuelve a decir frustrado

-Cariño…- una mujer sale del baño terminando de acomodarse los aretes- Déjame ayudarte con eso, o lo arruinaras, no te puedes ver mal en la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo – sonríe de manera dulce

-No entiendo por qué se tiene que casar, él dijo que se quedaría con nosotros para siempre… que siempre seria mi bebe – se vuelve a quejar intentando ahogar las lágrimas, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Oh, cielos Howard, era de esperarse, digo, llevan tanto de novios.

Se pone de pie de un salto – Una mierda, todo es culpa de Gregory, él lo trajo aquí, a mi casa, y me robo a mi pequeño tesoro

María no puede evitar ahogar una risa mientras se acerca a su esposo y le arregla el moño- Deja eso ya, no quiero que te pongas ebrio y arruines la noche de Tony, ¿entendido?- Howard hizo una case de puchero y asintió sin animo, no quería que su hijo menor se casara. La vida era muy injusta.

(Flashback)  
Gregory (11 años) había llegado de vacaciones acompañado de un joven amigo cadete. Y aunque al principio la noticia le había agradado a sus padres, luego se convirtió en un martirio para el Sr. Stark, cuando Tony (6 años) parecía ponerle mucha más atención al invitado de su hermanito de lo que Howard esperaría o desearía.

Las visitas se hicieron más constantes por parte de Steven y las invitaciones mucho más formales por parte de Gregory y María. Hasta que el pequeño Tony se volvió un muchachito de 14 años y Steve con su uniforme de graduación de la escuela de cadetes, a punto de iniciar su educación superior escucho la confesión de un joven y enamorado chiquillo de ojos avellana. 

-Lo tomaremos con calma- fueron las dulces palabras de Rogers mientras le sonreía con ternura, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
(End Flashback)

***  
Regresando al jardín, se podía observar una pareja en medio de la pista, alzando las copas para completar el brindis. Eran dos jóvenes uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello rubio. Anthony Edward Stark, segundo hijo del matrimonio Stark, Omega, hermoso y rico, a su lado Steve Rogers, Alfa, Capitán de las fuerzas armadas de América, hijo de Joseph y Sarah Rogers. 

Howard estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras la pareja disfrutaba dando pequeñas muestras de amor

-Con esa cara, parece que estas en un funeral – se burló su hijo mayor, escuchando como respuesta un gruñido- vamos papá, sabias que pasaría, digo, Tony lleva tras Steve desde la secundaria, nada lo iba a detener- María vuelve a reír con ánimo, mientras Gregory toma asiento a lado de su padre- supéralo, brinda, abraza a tu niño y déjalos que sean felices. 

\- mmmmhn… - al parecer ese día su padre no tenía tantas ganas de hablar.

Gregory le sonrió llenando las copas, mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver a la feliz pareja.


	2. Recuerdos

***Recuerdo***

Howard era un buen padre, o por lo menos eso creía él. Tuvo su primer hijo a los 20 años, Gregory, era su primogénito, tenía grandes expectativas sobre el, lo adoraba, su orgullo, un Alfa, inteligente y astuto como su padre. No planeaba tener más hijos, no por el momento, pero 5 años mas tarde del nacimiento de su primogénito, y en un lapso de locura y una celebración de aniversario, trajo consigo a un hermoso bebe Omega. Y Howard por primera vez lloro de felicidad al tener a ese pequeño y delicado ser en sus brazos.

Gregory se acercó a la cuna y vio a su hermano, tan diferente a él, pequeño y regordete – ¿Papá por qué mi hermanito es tan feo? – lo dijo arrugando la nariz.

Howard sonrió y tomo a sus hijos en brazos, acomodándolos delicadamente – él es hermoso, pero apenas es un bebe, cuando sea grande será un hermoso Omega y tu – viendo a Gregory- debes de cuidarlo de que no lo aparten de nuestro lado.

***  
Quien iba a pensar que sería Gregory quien llevaría la desgracia a su casa, quien le presentaría el amor a su bebe, quien le daría ánimo para que se declarara y finamente quien lo separaría del nido familiar.

***

Tony estaba jugando en el jardín, tenía 5 años de edad y estaba completamente desnudo corriendo alrededor de la piscina, mientras Edwin corría tras de él para vestirlo, pero no quería detenerse hasta que escucho la voz de su padre y su hermano mayor, corriendo hacia la voz de su progenitor

-Papi – canturreo Anthony cuando logro verlo, abrazándose a él. Howard se quitó rápidamente el saco para cubrir la desnudes del pequeño

-Anthony, ¿dónde está tu ropa?, santo cielo, tenemos visita – le reprendió cubriéndolo mejor, y cargándolo mientras era seguido por su hermano, y por él, hasta ese momento, desconocido invitado.

Después de que estuvo vestido, fue a la habitación de su hermano para darle la bienvenida y ver por primera vez, ese par de ojos azules que lo enamoraron.

-Tony, él es mi amigo Steve, quiero que te portes bien con él, es un invitado. ¿De acuerdo? – su hermanito atontado por el amigo de su hermano asintió sonriendo y viéndolo con admiración.

-Hola Tony – hablo tímido- Estoy encantado de conocerte, Gregory me ha hablado mucho de ti, y sé que nos llevaremos bien – se inclinó para estar a la altura del pequeño.

El pequeño sonrió emocionado y asistió mientras se abrazaba a Rogers- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-Ahora no Anthony, estamos cansados, vamos a bañarnos, para descansar del viaje- le interrumpió Greg. – vamos Tony ve con mamá, después vamos a jugar contigo

El pequeño hizo un puchero y salió de la habitación de mala gana, yendo con su madre para que lo reconfortara mientras gritaba – nadie quiere jugar conmigo, nunca, nunca juegan conmigo – saliendo a su encuentro sus padres para tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Por qué no invitamos a los Laufeyson a cenar?, a Tony le gusta jugar con Loki – le hablaba a su esposo, mientras consolaba a su pequeño y mimado hijo.

***  
Ese fue el primer día de las primeras vacaciones de Steve con la familia Stark, pero después de ese día, todo pareció mejorar.

***  
Steve era realmente paciente con el caprichoso de Anthony, dibujaba para él y con el, tocaba el piano para que el menor bailara y cantara, le enseñaba a nadar y lo cuidaba bastante, ayudando a Jarvis para poder controlarlo mejor, prometiendo volver cada año para estar los veranos juntos, y pasar uno que otro día festivo.

Howard no deseaba que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero el trabajo no permitía mantenerlos vigilados, y Gregory no ayuda mucho, pues pasaba tiempo con mas amigos, a veces dejándole toda la responsabilidad al muchacho Rogers, mientras él se divertía con los demás, y Steve procuraba que ninguno de los dos hijos Stark se metieran en problemas.

María era una madre considerada, le gustaba que sus hijos socializaran y tuvieran amigos, no quería que estuvieran solos cuando estaban de visita en la mansión. Y agradecía que sus vecinos cercanos pensaran como ella y le permitirán a sus hijos entablar relaciones como ella lo permitía, esperando que los jóvenes no se metieran en problemas, agradeciendo al ángel guardián que era Steve.

*** 6 años más tarde***

Se podía observar a Loki y Tony disfrutando de las vacaciones en el jardín de la mansión del primero, tomando el sol en la piscina, mientras los hermanos mayores de ambos estaban en el interior de la casa jugando billar. Mientras los padres de Tony estaban de viaje de negocios y los padres de Loki estaban arreglando sus diferencias (son dos hombres, por si tenían duda).

\- El otro día vino el señor Odinson, y hablo con mi padre en privado – comentaba Loki- escuche que quiere comprometer a su hijo conmigo o con Byleistr… Balder me agrada pero no quiero casarme con él, además soy un niño, Bylei es de su edad.

\- Eso es horrible, no me gustaría que me obligaran a casarme con alguien…

\- ¡Lo sé!, por eso en cuanto pueda escapare de aquí.

\- Cuenta conmigo Loki, eres mi mejor amigo, yo te ayudare a que no termines casado con él – le sonríe con cariño y se toma la mano, cuando ven a los chicos dirigirse a ellos, todos en traje de baño.

Gregory, Helblindi, Steve, Bucky y Balder que ya contaban con 16 años, iban riendo con ganas mientras se acercaban a los jóvenes

-¿Dónde esta Bylei, Loki? – pregunto el alfa de la familia Laufeyson

-No lo sé, seguro en su habitación encerrado jugando videojuegos, sabes que no le agrada para nada salir si hay mucha gente.- mientras los hermanos interactuaban. Steve observaba a Tony disimuladamente, sonrojándose un poco por la desnudes de ambos, y sonriéndole delicadamente, el rubio notaba lo hermoso que era el menor de los Stark y no podía evitar, de vez en cuando perderse en la figura sensual que estaba tomando el cuerpo de Anthony.

-Vamos a nadar- animo Bucky seguido por Greg.

Tony se levantó de su silla- Iré por bebidas, aviso a todos.

-Te acompaño- le siguió Rogers a la cocina- esta genial el clima, ¿no crees?

-Solo tu inicias una conversación hablando del buen clima que tenemos Rogers- se mofo el chico

\- Bueno, es que últimamente no sé de qué hablar contigo, la diferencia de edad es inminente… y de estatura ni se diga.

Tony hizo un pequeño puchero para acercarse al otro – estoy en desarrollo Steve –recrimino

\- Claro…, pero no quiero que te desanimes cuando no crezcas más – bromeo

\- Bueno, ya lo veremos, cuando sea más alto que tú, ya no te burlaras de mí- al terminar la frase ambos se sonrieron, tomaron las bebidas y regresaron con el grupo.

-Espero que así sea, Tony, realmente lo espero…

 

*** Actualidad***

-Sabes en que estaba pensando- le habla Steve a Tony mientras están abrazados en la maca del jardín.

-¿En qué?- le dice volteándolo a ver mientras le regala un corto beso en los labios

-Una vez en casa de Loki, me dijiste que un día serias más alto que yo – sonríe con malicia- pero creo que eso nunca se cumplió – suelta una risa tranquila que hace enfurecer más ha prometido

-Eres un tonto Rogers – se levanta de mala gana con intenciones de irse pero Steve lo retiene

-Solo estaba bromeando amor… por favor no te enfades – lo abraza con fuerza comenzando a propiciarle besos en las mejillas y los labios- Me gusta tu tamaño… -le dice inocente

Tony sonríe con malicia y lo abraza por el cuello – a mi también me gusta su tamaño capitán – al terminar la frase suelta una carcajada que logra avergonzar a su pareja


	3. Peleas

No eran frecuentes, nadie pretendía iniciarlas, pero regularmente era Tony quien las terminaba echado a Steve de la casa mientras él se encerraba en la habitación.

Y por supuesto Howard festejaba, solo al principio, al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que cada vez que peleaban Rogers hallaba una forma de reconciliarse con su amado castaño.

*** Una pelea ***  
-Estoy cansado de esto, siempre me dices que vamos pasar más tiempo juntos y que me vas a presentar a tus padres y luego llegas con otra excusa para no hacerlo – hablaba enfadado en la entrada de la mansión

-Tienes que entenderlo, no es tan sencillo, siempre que lo intento ellos me cambian el plan, y quiero presentarte a ambos, ¡juntos!, no solo a uno.

-Esa es una excusa muy estúpida, ¿y sabes qué?, mientras no te tomes esta maldita relación enserio, no te quiero volver a ver – iba a entrar en la casa pero Steve lo detuvo tomándole del brazo

-Estás haciendo un berrinche de esto Tony

-Llevamos 3 años de novios. No es un berrinche, esto es una despedida – se libera de el- y te lo vuelvo a repetir, si no me tomas enserio y me presentas como tu pareja esto se terminó.- camina dentro de la mansión ahogando las lágrimas, mientras Steve se queda afuera observando la puerta deprimido.

-Maldición- se alejó escaleras abajo montando su moto, tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas. Al parecer sería una larga noche.

Steve llego a su casa, sus padres estaban cenando y conversando tranquilamente. Al escucharlo llegar su madre le sonrió y su padre lo saludo tranquilamente.

\- Tengo algo que decirles…

Los padres lo vieron afligido, se sentó con ellos, y estuvieron charlando, hablo de su relación con Tony, de que era menor de edad, pero estaba enamorado. Se había enfadado con él por ocultar la relación, que no era una chica beta como ellos esperaban, pero era un hermoso omega y no quería perderlo por algo así. Hablaron por horas. Pidió que fueran respetuosos, Joseph se molestó, más que nada por la edad del chico, pero no hizo ningún comentario más

***  
-¡Buenos días! – canto Howard bajando las escaleras.

-Oh, ¿pero a qué se debe tanta felicidad? – hablo Gregory sentado en la barra de la cocina desayunando un cereal.

\- Anoche Tony y Steve terminaron – celebro Howard

-¿Enserio?, vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… no han cambiado sus estados en Facebook, no creo que vaya enserio –

-Yo tampoco creo que vaya enserio, además hace un rato vino Steve en su moto y Tony se fue con el –hablo María acompañada de bolsas de mandado y detrás de ella Jarvis. Toda la felicidad con la que se había levantado Howard esa mañana había desaparecido.  
***  
Muy temprano Steve llego por su castaño, el cual bajo muy contento, regalándole una sonrisa y dándole un ligero beso. Subió a la parte de atrás colocándose el casco y abrazándose al rubio para emprender el viaje.

Hiceron 30 minutos a la casa de la familia Rogers, al estacionarse Tony fue el primero en bajar entregándole el casco a Steve y arreglándose la ropa

\- ¿Me veo bien? –

Steve le sonrió mientras bajaba de la moto – Te ves hermoso – tomo la mano de su novio y lo encamino a la casa para presentarlo formalmente.

***  
Tony y Loki habían decidido ir de compras, el segundo añoraba un conjunto que había visto y deseaba con toda el alma comprárselo. De pronto, ambos vieron a Steven acercarse, pero no iba solo, a su lado estaba otro rubio, un poco más alto que el capitán, Thor iluminaba el lugar con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras su cabello dorado se menaba suavemente. Tony supo que era una señal, discretamente se despidió de Loki y fue a tomar la mano de Steve para perderse por el centro comercial, mientras él se quedaba sonrojado frente a Thor.

*** Otra pelea ***

Anthony estaba molesto, demasiado para ser verdad, había notado que Steve cantaba bien, siempre estaba cantando o tarareando el himno, pero en una fiesta de karaoke se negó rotundamente a cantar, solo o acompañado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo? NADA, absolutamente NADA, pero no quería hacerlo, y claro eso había logrado despertar el capricho de Tony, le hizo una rabieta y le pidió que no hablara con él, si no estaba dispuesto a cantarle alguna canción que no fuera el himno. Y ZAM un portazo en la cara del rubio termino con la discusión.

Estaban reunidos en un bar Gregory, Balder, Thor y Helblindi estaban jugando Billar Bucky estaba con su novio Sam besándose en una mesa cercana mientras Steve bebia una cerveza y hablaba con Clint.

-Si el problema es una canción, ¿Por qué no simplemente le cantas y ya?

Bucky se separó del beso para apoyar a Clint en su brillante observación- Vamos a llevarle serenata, eso siempre funciona, llevare mi guitarra y te acompañare en una melodía, le ánimo y aunque al principio parecía renuente, después de que Greg y Balder propusieran una competencia de tragos, que por supuesto Thor había ganado, ahora todos, extrañamente estaban en el jardín de la mansión Stark, debajo del balcón de Tony

Comenzando a cantar lo más afinado posible

NOS DIMOS TODO LO QUE SE NOS DIO  
NOS DIMOS TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS  
PARA DESPUES RECONOCERNOS OTRA VEZ  
NOS DAMOS TODO LO QUE SE NOS DIO  
NOS DAMOS TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS  
AMANECER COLGADO DE TUS LABIOS  
BRILLAS  
Y BRILLAS TAN LINDO  
Y BRILLAMOS JUNTOS  
ENTRE PESTAÑAS  
DIVINA  
DIVINA SONRISA  
ABRAZO DE LUNA  
DE LUNA LLENA  
NOS DIMOS TODO LO QUE SE NOS DIO  
NOS DIMOS TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS  
PARA DESPUES RECONOCERNOS OTRA VEZ  
BRILLAS  
Y BRILLAS TAN LINDO  
Y BRILLAMOS JUNTOS  
ENTRE PESTAÑAS  
DIVINA  
DIVINA SONRISA  
Y ASI JUNTITOS LOS DOS  
Y ASI LO QUE SE NOS DIO  
Y ASI JUNTITOS LOS DOS  
Y ASI LO QUE SE NOS DA

Tony se asomó por la ventana, observando al grupito de tontos que acompañaba a Steve en su canción, le sonrió, y estaba por bajar cuando escucho el grito de su padre

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA DE RUIDO ES ESE? ¡¡JARVIS SUELTA A LOS PERROS!!  
El hombre asintió de manera serena liberando a la jauría

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué demonios te pasa papa!!?? ¡¡¡Soy yo tu hijo Gregory!!! –gritaba mientras corría, al igual que el resto del grupo, por su vida.

-¡¡Te lo mereces por traidor!! – grito Howard después de soltar una carcajada maligna

*** Actualidad ***  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Steve cantándole al oído la melodía mientras dirigía la danza armónica – Te amo Tony – lo beso lentamente en los labios, mientras las personas aplaudían a su alrededor, era un hermoso vals en una bella fiesta de compromiso.

-Yo también te amo – le sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello- no te preocupes amor, esta noche mi papá no soltara a los perros – al finalizar la frase volvió a apoderarse de los labios del rubio.


	4. Regalo

Y ahí estaba Tony llorando, mientras Steve intentaba consolarlo; Howard con una cara de haberla cagado, Gregory con una sonrisa de “Te lo dije” y María sosteniendo un té para que Tony se calmara.

-¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!! ¡¡Eras el único que sabía sobre el regalo!! – le recrimina Tony a Gregory señalándolo con desprecio. El mencionado arquea una ceja cuando siente vibrar su celular.

-Bien, me atrapaste, pero en mi defensa yo no sabía que esos bichos comían ropa – coloco las manos a los costados de la cabeza y puso cara de inocente

-No te preocupes cariño, tu eres mi mayor regalo – le hablaba Howard acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo

-Pero papá… esa camisa era de las que te gustan… y tu color favorito… - comienza a llorar abrazado de su padre

-No importa mi cielo, y es mejor que nos vayamos de vacaciones para que fumiguen la casa de esos bichos que trajo tu tonto hermano… - volteo a verlo con reproche

-No te quieras pasar de listo anciano – hablo malicioso Gregory. 

*** Esa mañana ***

-Pronto será nuestro aniversario, y no sé qué regalarle a Steve- hablaba con su hermano mientras estaban esperando su desayuno

-Dale tu cuerpo – en eso entra Howard- Alegría macarena…. Eh macarena – para acompañar su canción Gregory comienza a bailar. Tony sonríe ante ese comentario improvisado. Y dejan la charla para otro momento.

Gregory y María hablaban en secreto mientras Tony gritaba que se saldría con Steve al centro comercial.

Howard se alertó y después de irse le pregunto a su esposa a que centro iría Tony

-Van al de siempre – respondió Gregory como si fuera obvio y ahí tuvo una gran idea – ¿Quieres ir a espiarlos? – el Sr. Strak no lo podía creer, pero la idea le encanto y junto a su hijo mayor salieron en la aventura de proteger la flor de su bebe.

***  
Los siguieron por varias tiendas, y en cada una su pequeño parecía comprar algo – Estoy aburrido y hambriento – se quejó por primera vez en todo el día Greg- vamos a comer algo

-No, si nos distraemos con cosas superficiales puede que Tony vaya a un hotel y pierda su… oh… fueron al área de comida. ¿Tienes hambre? – le dijo como si nada mientras caminaba tras de su hijo menor y su novio, mientras Greg lo veía con ironía. 

***  
Después de muchas horas su retoño regreso a casa, llevaba un par de cajas y habían pasado a una pastelería. Su madre lo recibió y los hizo pasar. Greg iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras charlaba por teléfono, Howard iba muy concentrado en la carretera y respiro tranquilamente cuando finalmente vio a su pequeño entrar en la mansión. Steve salió siendo despedido por su amado. Viendo que su padre y hermano regresaban.

-Hola papi- le besa la mejilla – Steve vendrá a cenar, pero ira a su casa a cambiarse, yo me daré un baño, para relajarme – les avisa yendo a su habitación.

 

Howard iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando observo que la puerta de la habitación de Tony estaba entreabierta, y en la cama había un obsequio, recordando lo del aniversario de su retoño, sonrió con malicia, llamo a un par de amigos y consiguió unos insectos para arruinar un poco el regalo de su bebe un poco más tarde. Steve llego para cenar y Tony salió corriendo para recibirlo, Howard entro en la habitación, abrió el obsequio con cuidado y coloco los insectos dentro, saliendo discretamente del lugar.

***Ahora***  
En resumen, era cumpleaños de Howard, el regalo era para él. Al ver el paquete se hizo el sorprendido, y merecedor de un Oscar cuando grito espantado por los insectos.

Tony ya estaba más tranquilo  
Gregory estaba castigado  
Steve estaba muy preocupado por su novio  
Y Howard, oh Howard se sentía tan culpable, que quizá nunca más podría dormir tranquilamente en su vida.

***Días después en una agencia cualquiera***  
-Era lógico que el regalo no era para Steve, si yo quisiera comprar una cosa para alguien, obviamente no le pediría que me acompañara – Hablaba Greg a su padre

-Sí, muy bien, tuve un lapso de estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya no quiero hablar de eso, escoge tu maldito auto y vámonos

-Mira te diré algo para hacerte sentir mejor… Steve y Tony no tendrán sexo hasta que sea mayor de edad, así que tu bebe está a salvo por algunos años más – se alejó de su padre para subir a un camaro rojo con dorado, parecía la combinación de colores favorito de la familia Stark. – Quiero este, ser despreciado por mi hermanito menor lo vale - sonríe, mientras Howard lo observa con desprecio.

-Solo espero que cumplas tu palabra, Anthony jamás debe saber lo que hice.


	5. Primera

Tony estaba listo para su primera cita, se había estado preparando durante toda la mañana, eran las 4 de la tarde y Steve pasaría por él.

Ahora estaba en la sala esperando, cuando escucho el timbre sonar y no permitió que Jarvis abriera, soltó un grito de despedida sin darle tiempo a Steve de saludar a la familia. 

Y asi comenzó la aventura…

***  
Fue la primera vez que camino a la parada del autobús… que el chofer no esperaro que estuviera sentado para arrancar. Que se golpearía contra otra persona por no sujetarse bien en el trayecto. Supo lo que era entrar en la sala normal del cine y que necesitaba hacer fila para comprar en la dulcería. También aprendió que no podía pedir las cosas para que alguien más las llevara. Que los asientos son incomodos y que cualquier movimiento ocasiona que se golpe contra algo.

Aprendió que era un baño público y que no debía acercarse a otra persona mientras orinaban y mucho menos echar el ojo por curiosidad.

Le gusto la caminata, aunque cansado, a lado de Rogers era muy refrescante, siempre parecía que tenían algo de qué hablar. Adoro el helado del parque y el algodón de azúcar de colores. Le gustó mucho subir a una lancha y pasar por el lago para darle de comer a los patos y peces. Disfruto de llegar al museo y darse cuenta de lo que le apasionaba a su cita, de cuanto sabia, de la forma tan espectacular en que parecía pintar sus palabras al hablar, de la forma dulce en que se iluminaban sus ojos y de esa expresión de infinito amor que profesaba por la pintura de otros artistas. Aprendió que su futuro novio era un artista, que le encantaba pintar y dibujar en su tiempo libre, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Y En esa cita perfecta, descubrió lo que era un beso bajo las estrellas, armonioso y dulce. Y entre toda esa placentera salida descubrió que podía amar y ser correspondido.

Y por primera vez en la vida, se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba enamorado de ese cuerpo descomunal que era Steve Rogers. Sino, que estaba completamente loco de amor por el ser dulce, gentil, dedicado y amante del arte que era el Capitán Steven Grant Rogers.

***

Tony llego de sorpresa al departamento donde se quedaba Steve con un amigo.

¿Como averiguo que estaba ahí? Eso era lo de menos  
¿Cómo supo que su novio estaría solo? Eso era información de más

Pero de lo que estaba seguro Steve, es que el chico con una mochilita al hombro y una sonrisa de infinita felicidad, no eran producto de su imaginación, ni de las inmensas ganas que se cargaba por algo más que besos y caricias intensas.

-Me quedare contigo esta noche, tengo mi pijama- le dijo animado mientras entraba al departamento.

-Esto no es buena idea, si tus padres…

-Ellos no se enteraran, están de viaje y Greg salió, además sé que tu compañero no está, tiene presentación- dejo su bolso en algún lugar mientras se acomodaba en el sofá- ¿Vamos a ver películas? –Se pone de pie- ¿Dónde está el baño para cambiarme?

-Tony… - antes de poder continuar hablando, el chico había desaparecido para prepararse para su velada.

*** Un par de horas más tarde ***

Se podía observar a una pareja besándose con intensidad en el sofá, uno encima del otro. El rubio tenía recargado el cuerpo en el mueble mientras sus manos paseaban de la cintura hasta las nalgas apretando ese par con rudeza y deseo. El castaño, sobre el a horcajadas buscaba un contacto íntimo, mientras movía de manera suave la cadera para que su retaguardia rozara con el miembro erecto que estaba encerrado en el pantalón. 

Después de un par de besos y faltos de aire se separaron – Tony… - no pudo continuar lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo hasta la alcoba. Después de la mención de ese nombre no se volvieron a escuchar palabras coherentes.

***15 minutos más tarde ***

Steve estaba sobre Tony mientras lo penetraba de manera lenta, su miembro entraba casi por completo para volver a salir, Rogers tenia las piernas de Stark en sus hombros, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la imagen que les mostraba el otro, Steve se agacho un poco para poder besarlo, para marcar al menor como suyo, para venirse dentro mientras ahogaba el gemido de éxtasis en boca de su amante.

*** Orgasmos más tarde ***

Estaban ambos en el baño, Tony dejaba que el semen escurriera entre sus piernas mientras era observado morbosamente por Steve.

-Te amo… - lo abrazo por la espalda mientras abría el agua tibia para limpiar sus cuerpos

-Lo se… - sonríe volteando para besarlo – Yo también te amo Steve.

 

*** Un día más tarde ***

Greg estaba frente a Tony en el comedor – Si sigues poniendo esa cara Howard se dará cuenta que te perforaron el culo – el castaño menor lo perforo con la mirada queriendo matar a su indiscreto hermano.

-Lo bueno es que papá llega hasta pasado mañana –y con eso siguió el desayuno con naturalidad.

*** En otra parte del mundo***

Howard estaba llorando como magdalena, ni el mismo lo entendía, había hablado con sus hijos y ambos estaban bien. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento? El sentimiento que le decía que había perdido algo importante.

-Cariño… no llorabas así desde que Tony entro al preescolar – hablaba María mientras intentaba reconfortarlo.

-Voy a matar a Rogers… sé que ese bastardo tiene algo que ver – decía entre lágrimas.

-Oh, Howard por favor, son cosas de la andropausia, ya estas viejo, amor


	6. Malestares

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la boda de Steve y Anthony. Vivian a 40 minutos de la casa Stark, Tony procuraba ir por los menos dos veces por semana, aun casado tenia gran dependencia a sus padres y a Steve no parecía molestarle ir a recogerlo y aprovechar para quedarse a cenar. Agradecieron las atenciones para retirarse a su hogar. 

Steve había comprado un auto, pues según Howard las motos no eran seguras para transporte diario, y menos de su bebe.

***  
Al llegar Tony se encamino al baño, preparo todo para darse una ducha cuando de pronto se acercó al retrete y comenzó a regresar toda la cena. Steve al escucharlo entro para darle auxilio mientras lo sostenía dejando que el castaño terminara y se pudiera colocar en pie.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le sobaba la espalda intentando calmarlo mientras le permitia enjuagarse la boca y mojarse la cara.

-Si… estoy bien… es solo… no sé, la comida me cayó pesada - hablo más tranquilo, le sonrío con ternura y le acaricio una mejilla - No te preocupes… - se separó lentamente de él y decidió continuar con su baño. Steve no se quedó tranquilo pero no quería molestarlo más, además era la primera vez que sucedía.

**** Días más tarde ***

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo les comentare… si, mejórate – hablaba Gregory por teléfono con su hermanito - Adiós, descansa - corto la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era Anthony? ¿A qué hora llegara? – Hablaba Howard desde el despacho, mientras que Greg estaba el teléfono del pasillo.

-No vendrá, dice que ha estado muy enfermo y que el médico le pidió que guardara reposo - eso alerto de sobremanera al patriarca – Tranquilo, está bien… quizá… - sonrió, mientras entrecerraba los ojos viendo a su progenitor con maldad - tu bebe tenga un bebe.

Howard se alteró ante lo mencionado por su hijo, se levantó, tomo su saco y sin decir nada salió de la mansión 

-¿Y tu padre? – Maria iba bajando las escaleras 

-Se fue, dijo que fuéramos a comer sin él – hablo despreocupado mientras acompañaba a su madre a la salida, al parecer Howard había olvidado que saldrían a comer en familia.

 

*** Muchos minutos más tarde en el hogar de Steve y Tony***

Se escuchaba el timbre del departamento –Voy – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos - ¿Quién? – pregunto

-Soy yo- típico, Tony reconoció el tono de voz

-Papi – menciono de manera mimada mientras abría la puerta para abrazarlo - ¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunto contento de verlo

-Tu hermano me dijo que estabas enfermo, me preocupe cariño – sonrió ante las palabras del mayor, mientras le permitía entrar dándose cuenta que había ido completamente solo.

Estuvieron largo rato conversando, Tony puso café y busco unos pastelillos que le había traído Steve. Le explico lo que había pasado respecto a su infección estomacal y no se preocupara, puesto que Bruce (Doctor familiar) lo había checado y estaba bien.

Aun así, con toda aquella explicación Howard estaba nervioso, y había una pregunta atorada en su garganta, mordía su lengua cada vez que quería salir, pues tenía miedo a la respuesta. “ACEPTEMOSLO, SOY DEMACIADO JOVEN PARA SER ABUELO”, se repetía constante en su cabeza.

-Tony… yo… - los ojos de su padre al hablar eran expresivos, llenos de lágrimas.

El nombrado lo vio con preocupación, se acercó a él y le tomo las manos - ¿Qué pasa papá?

-¿Estas embarazado? – pregunto sin poder ocultar su dolor

-¿Qué? – la sonrisa del joven se ensancho mientras desaparecía de su rostro la aflicción que sintió por un momento - No, claro que no… aun somos jóvenes, no te quiero hacer abuelo tan pronto - no puedo evitar el comenzar a reír y abrazar a su padre – tranquilo, si llega a suceder serás el 4 en enterarte

-¿El cuarto? – pregunto con indignación

-Sí, el primero será Bruce, luego yo, luego Steve y después tu… aun que si te portas bien, quizá te dé primero la noticia a ti que a mi esposo – volvió a reír mientras se separaba de él – Serviré el café – le besa con ternura la mejilla - ¿quieres pastel?

Tranquilo con la noticia, asintió relajado, mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a su esposa diciéndole donde estaba, agregando que Tony los había invitado a cenar, que trajera un presente con ella y que no tardara mucho.

Mientras padre e hijo disfrutaban de un delicioso café.

-Ya le avise a Steve que tendremos compañía en la cena, pasara al súper y vendrá a la casa. 

*** Fin ***

 

EXTRA  
*** Años atrás***  
(Aclaraciones, Nál o Laufey era mujer pero lo pondré de hombre alfa, y Farbuti era hombre pero será un hombre Omega hahahahaha. En cuanto él apellido familiar será Laufey y el nombre de Laufey será Nál y fin. Ahora de Thor es hijo no reconocido de Odin asi que tendrá el apellido de Freyja que será Njörór, Odin se apellidara Wotan al igual que Balder)

Loki estaba nervioso, después de haber escapado de su boda con Balder, de que Billie tomara su lugar y que sus padres aceptaran la relación con Thor. Esta era la primera cena familiar, donde sus progenitores conocerían a la madre de su adorado novio.

Estaban en la sala, mientras el menor de los Laufey no paraba de dar vueltas

-Basta Loki, me estas mareando - dice molesto Nál (Laufey) 

-Cariño, has caso a tu padre y deja de rondar como león enjaulado – le hablo su padre Omega Farbuti, a regañadientes se sentó a lado de Farbuti mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Déjate los dedos –volvió a hablar Nál - Tranquilo, no vamos a poner en vergüenza a tu novio troglodita - Farbuti ahogo una risita, mientras ambos veían el ceño fruncido de su hijo menor.

-Por favor, no quiero que lo molesten, por primera vez en su vida piensen en mi felicidad - se puso de pie de manera dramática, e iba a continuar con su discurso cuando escucho el timbre y los tres salieron a recibir a los invitados.

Farbuti y Nál estaban comportándose lo mejor posible, con el fin de no hacer un escándalo. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, después Thor y Loki fueron a dar un breve paseo por el jardín mientras los “adultos” se quedaban conversando en el salón de té.

*** Jardin ***

Loki estaba recargado en un árbol mientras Thor lo presionaba contra el besándolo con necesidad y demanda. Hace varios días que no se veian y sus cuerpos se extrañaban de sobre manera y aprovechando que estaban solos, no pudieron evitar desear la cercanía del otro.   
-Thor… - jadea Loki mientras mueve la cadera pegándola al rubio. El cual acariciaba las nalgas de su pareja con deseo.

-Loki… quiero hacerte el amor… - al terminar la frase comienza a besarlo nuevamente volviendo el contacto más intenso, restregando su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro.

-No podemos… espera - ambos se detienen sonriendo – Después, prometo escapar en la semana para hacerlo, pero ahora no… mis padres y tu mamá lo sabrían de inmediato – le besa la punta de la nariz, para regresar con los demás. 

Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que se hizo tarde, Freyja les agradeció todas las atenciones y propuso que se reunieran en otra ocasión y le permitieran a ella ser la anfitriona.

Thor y Loki se despidieron con un beso corto, para finalmente retirarse. 

-Se los agradezco - Hablo Loki con tranquilidad. Para darle un beso en la mejilla a ambos padres.

-No te preocupes cariño, quizá a la próxima saquemos tus fotos de bebe – le dijo Laufey con malicia

-Y no olvides los videos – le acompaño su omega - donde está cantando desnudo – Loki dio un chillido mientras se alejaba de ambos maldiciendo su suerte.

Por lo menos en esa ocasión sus padres se habían comportado bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no le entiendo bien a esta pagina tengan paciencia T___T


End file.
